The Elements of Shikon High
by MadisonAshleigh
Summary: At Shikon High, there are four Elemental Goddesses and four Elemental Gods. The girls at the school get pissed off about the Gods's playboy ways. Not only do they have to try and fix them ... they have to marry them too! Will love or chaos come?


Kagome sung lightly to herself as she drove her way to school. She was in a pleasantly good mood this morning. The only down fall she could think of to her wonderful day would be geometry first thing in the morning. But, she had some good things to look forward to in that class. Her three best friends were in that class, Ayame, Sango, and Rin. Sango and Kagome went way back, as in nap time back. Ayame joined the two when they entered elementary school; Rin a year after that. Nothing could be a downfall to having your best friends in your class. In just about every class, it didn't matter which, there were either one of the three or two or all. It hadn't bothered any of them in the slightest bit.

Kagome shook her head at the thought of her and those three crazy girls in the same class. She had to admit it was fun, but also a bit dangerous. Either for the three girls or the people around them. Just about every class allowed them to drink in their class, so ordinarily there was either some type of liquid coming out of their noses or out of their mouths. Kagome smiled as she remembered the time she made Ayame laugh so hard that diet Pepsi came out her nose.

As she pulled into the student parking lot, she tried to find a parking space. While she was going up the aisle, a red Ferrari was going down. Kagome knew exactly who would be in that car; none other then Miroku Houshi, Koga Wolf, and the Takahashi brothers, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. There was only one parking space left and it was one of the best. Kagome smirked at them and put the car into drive. The two cars speed off to see who would achieve the parking space. There were tire screeches and dust clouds appeared surrounding the two cars and the parking spot.

"Hah!" yelled a triumphant … Kagome. She threw her arms up in the air happily. She turned off the engine and got out of the car to see their faces. Kagome laughed as loud as she ever could. Their faces were the greatest, especially Inuyasha's. He was completely mad and totally astonished.

"You can't do that!" yelled a very pissed off Koga. Kagome had to laugh and grin from ear to ear.

"Sure I can," Kagome smirked, knowing full well that would piss them off horribly.

"No you can't! You're dealing with the Gods!" yelled a very annoyed Inuyasha.

Kagome had to laugh at Inuyasha's stupidity.

"We don't answer to the Gods. We answer to the Goddesses," said a very smug voice, of which happened to be Sango. "So, scat, scat." Sango waved her and has if she was talking to a dog or a cat.

You could literally see the smoke coming out of Inuyasha's cute puppy dog ears and Koga's adorable elf ears. Along side Sango appeared Rin who had a grin on her face too, silently laughing at how funny they were when they were mad. Ayame then appeared next to Kagome wrapping her arm around Kagome's shoulders.

"I see you did a good job of pissing them off," Rin laughed.

"Well, I've had my fun, let's get to class," Kagome smiled as she picked up her backpack from her car. "By the way boys, you do _anything_ to my car and I'll have you boys neutered so fast it'll make your heads spin." Just about everyone knew better then to piss off Kagome, let alone touch her car. Even the boys were smart enough not to do anything to her car.

The four girls started walking their way up the stairs leading to the main doors and then went to their lockers of which were side by side. Kagome pulled out her jean jacket to match her jean skirt and light purple tank top that followed her curves in every way possible and had a golden butterfly on it with other small designs going all the way around it. Then she grabbed her backpack and stuffed her necessary books into it. Kagome peaked around the corners of her locker making sure no one was around. Well, not anyone that didn't need to know. Kagome stuck her hand into an envelope that held notes in it, before quickly stuffing them into her back pocket. Every guy in the school knew better then to go down any of the four girls' back pockets unless they wanted to be beaten to death by either one or all of the girls.

"We all good here?" Sango asked her as she closed her locker noting it to be directed at Kagome and Rin. The two girls smiled and nodded then closed their lockers.

"So, we get anything?" Ayame asked. Kagome nodded.

"Yep, I'll sort them out and then give them to their respectful persons. God, I sounded like one of those professional sorter people!" Kagome cried as she began laughing like crazy.

They soon arrived to their geometry class with time to spare. The four girls sat in the way back after they greeted their teacher. Their teachers allowed them to enter the class early so they could read and sort their messages. Kagome flipped through the abnormally large handful of notes. She put the ones labeled Dusk on her desk, but hid them slightly so no one else would spot them. The ones that read Luna were given to Rin. She gave Ayame the ones that read Lily. Then she placed ones with Brook on Sango's desk.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Koga were known as the Element Gods of Shikon High school. Inuyasha had control of fire; Sesshomaru controlled the wind and everything in the sky night or day; Miroku was able to control water and Koga over the earth. They could control the selected elements and create them from thin air. Luckily, their powers couldn't affect anyone that held the Elements in them, 'cause if they were able to, then there wouldn't be any Element Gods. Then again, that wasn't such a bad idea, according to many of the girls at their school. They received it when they entered the high school and will have to let it go when they leave for college. Unfortunately, the staff had no say in who would receive the gifts.

Due to them being the Element Gods, there had to be Element Goddesses to watch after them since the Gods were known to get pretty pig headed. There were goddesses for fire, water, air, and earth. Unlike the boys, the girls kept their identity a secret. The boys went around flaunting their powers and their abilities to the whole student body earning their way to the most popular boys in school. The girls on the other hand, were very quiet and enjoyed keeping their identities a secret. The boys were allowed to approach the Gods and call them by their names. The Goddesses would ask the girl population to send them notes in one specific locker and they had nicknames just incase a note was to go into the wrong locker. Dusk had the power over fire also known as the leader but never enforced it, Brook over water, Luna over air and everything above, and Lily over the earth.

Ayame pulled open a note and read it; it was from Hitomi, one of Koga's exes.

_Lily, I am getting sick of the way how the Gods are treating us girls. I believe you should threaten them to scare the hell out of them and knock them back into their senses. I'm really getting tired of hearing my best friends come up to me and say that Koga or Inuyasha or Miroku cheated on them or they broke up with them. Thank you for listening. Love, Hitomi._

Now that enraged Ayame! Those boys have been the center of their notes since they started high school! Even though it was a year ago, it's been getting tiring listening to what they had done.

"Ok, I'm getting mad with those boys!" screamed a horribly furious Ayame.

"Let me guess, the boys have either cheated on them or their friends. I agree, they're getting tiring to take care of," Sango shook her head, obviously holding in any anger she had. She turned her head to see a smirk on Kagome's face. "Uh oh, what's going on inside that head of yours, Kagome?"

"We'll send them a note of warning, giving them a month to change their ways and if not, we'll have to resort to calling the past Goddesses to find out their punishments. Ok?" Kagome grinned. She didn't have the slightest clue of what they were going to do to them, but she was sure it was going to be horrible.

"Brilliant!" the three girls screamed.

"Mrs. Kauri? May we please use your computer to write a note to those horrible Gods?" asked Ayame in her pleading voice.

"Ayame, you don't have to do the voice, I beg of you to do something about those boys," Mrs. Kauri smiled. "But be quick, the bell is going to ring in a few minutes."

The girls giggled and hurried to the teacher's laptop and wrote a note in Arial font.

_Dear Gods, we, the Goddesses, are asking you to change your ways before we are forced to do something terrible to have you change your ways. If you have not changed on this day next month, then we will have no choice but to pull out the terrible act. The Goddesses._

They quickly printed it out and folded it into a square. As the bell rang they stuffed it in Rin's jacket pocket so she could slip it into Inuyasha's desk. The girls quickly sat down and acted as if nothing had happened. The students began to pour in and take their seats. Of coarsely the boys hadn't arrived yet, due to their cockiness. They knew the stupid boys had received their cockiness from Inuyasha; it was in him before he even knew about the Gods and Goddesses.

Eventually the boys arrived and sat down. Sango gave notice for Mrs. Kauri to call up the boys.

"Sesshomaru, Koga Inuyasha, Miroku, come see me up at my desk," Mrs. Kauri called them up.

The boys reluctantly shuffled their way up to the desk. Rin quickly handed Kagome the note and she quickly threw it onto the desk. When Mrs. Kauri saw Kagome throw it, she simply said, "Never mind, go back to your seats." They slowly went back to their seats.

"Hey, Inu, what's that on your desk?" Miroku asked as he saw a girl lift her ass up in the air for him to have the pleasure of flying after to get a good squeeze.

"Miroku, you take one more step and I'll have you kicked in the ass so hard," Sango said as she flipped through a few more notes.

"Thank you, Sango, but do me a favor and watch that language, all right?" Mrs. Kauri said as she continued writing on the board their homework.

"Yes, ma'am," Sango said as she read more and more about what those four morons had done.

"Now, you guys and sit and chill while I send a few things," Mrs. Kauri said and went directly to her laptop.

Sesshomaru noticed that Inuyasha still hadn't taken notice in the note that was sitting on his desk. He picked up his arm and flung it in the direction of Inuyasha's head, hitting his target. "Are you going to read that note or what?"

Inuyasha leaped from his seat and then decided to open it before he got hit again.

"Feh," was his only response. "Well, what do you know? It came from the Goddesses."

"What'd they say?" Koga asked, suddenly getting interested.

Rin noticed that the boys were reading their note and hit the girls to signal for them to listen.

"Probably to ask us out," Miroku smirked.

_Oh please, leach,_ Sango thought angrily.

"Nah, they would have done that already at our God like looks," Koga grinned from ear to ear.

_I never noticed how self-centered he is! No wait, I knew, I just didn't realize how much!_ Thought a very upset Ayame.

"Read it you dipshits, or do I have to?" Sessh commented.

"Heh, they say they're going to do something terrible to us if we don't change our ways, like that'll ever happen!" Inuyasha laughed.

_If that's what they think, _thought Rin.

_Then they're going to be, _thought Kagome.

_Horribly upset when we, _thought Sango.

_And I so can't wait until we, _thought Ayame.

_Kick their asses! _The girls thought at the same time with the same pleased look on their faces.


End file.
